A World Of Nations
by AsunaKiritoYuiLove
Summary: What happens when Scepter 4 is in charge of the world meeting in Japan and Misaki Yata finds out about the nations' existance? Will he spend time with Scepter 4's Saruhiko Fushimi to find out more or will he try to find information on his own, not trusing his former best friend? Pairings: SaruMi, Hetalia pairings in next chapters.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I started writing this on god knows what impulse but I am quite proud of it. I don't ususally write crossovers (this is my first) so it will probably not be very good... Anyways, I still hope you'll enjoy this and the chapters to come. **

**R&R please~**

* * *

Misaki Yata found himself wandering aimlessly though Scepter 4 territory, wondering how his feet had lead him to be there. He gazed off into the distance and the next thing he knew, he found himself on the floor gazing up at the stranger he'd just bumped into. "Oh sorry dude, didn't see ya there!"

A young man slightly older than himself held out his hand. Yata hesitantly took it, scowling about the accident. Once he stood, he studied the male more carefully. Shining and short blonde hair with some sort of a cowlick standing up as if it was the most natural thing ever. The boy wore thin and slim glasses and has a sort of self centred and confident air about him.

He could feel this boy wasn't human and straightforward as he is, he just asked him. "Huh? Oh right, you have sharp eyes." The blonde grinned. "I'm America, or Alfred if you prefer." Yata looked and felt baffled, America? Seriously? This man claimed to be an entire nation? He should be sent to the mental hospital more like it!

The mix of emotions was easily read even by the oblivious american and he laughed. "You never seen any of us before, have you? We're all around but it's hard to spot us is all. We nations don't come out around much people anyways." This was just really hard to believe but somehow he couldn't find any other logical explanation to Alfred's claims than that he was telling the truth.

"Okay, let's say you're for real... What're you doing out here, huh?" Alfred's face didn't change. "Well, there's a meeting at Japan's place but I just totally can't find the place! I went out here to ask for directions." He said while pointing back at Scpter 4 headquarters. Right... It didn't make much sense to him but it would do for now. He could always try to ask the stupid monkey about this later since Scepter 4 was obviously aware of the situation.

Speak of the devil. "Misaki, what are you doing here?" Fushimi leaned against the wall, a few meters away from the duo. "What do you care, stupid monkey?!" He huffed, wanting to turn away and leave. Yet something withheld him from doing so. "Oh, hey dude! I saw you inside with the king right? What's your name again?" America put up an extra layer of goofiness and beamed at the newcomer until his stomach growled.

"Yes, you did see me with him. My name is Saruhiko Fushimi." Alfred nodded quickly, his hand patting his stomach. "Well, thanks again for the directions dude, I'm starvin' so maybe see you guys later!" He quickly ran off to follow his instincts to the closest McDonalds.

"What was with him?" Yata gazed after the nation with mild surprise and confusion. "Who knows… He's aways like that." Fushimi calmly walked up to Yata, gazing after America as well. "You mean you've seen him before?"

The second Fushimi was about to answer he was cut off by a british accent "Where did that bloody git run off to now?" Yata found himself gazing at another blonde, but with bushy eyebrows and a very neat suit.

"You should know by now, shouldn't you Arthur-san?" Fushimi answered him. "Do we know each other?" Arthur asked calmly, trying to recompose himself. "I believe not but I'm part of the team that will be guarding the meeting, my name is Saruhiko Fushimi."

"Ah, that would explain why you know who I am." Fushimi nodded. "And you are?" He directed the question to Yata. "Yata Misaki." He looked at the new country wearily, wondering what he'd have to encounter next.

Arthur politely nodded to the boy before redirecting his attention to Fushimi. "Where did you say he was going?" He nodded his head towards the main street. "The only American place in japan of course." "Of course… Thank you." As suddenly as he had appeared he was gone again.

"So… Who was that?" Yata gazed up at Fushimi in surprise, his mind having trouble to process what was happening. "They are nations, the life force of their countries. There are as many of them as there are countries. Japan, for example, is a rather shy male with a classic japanese composure and politeness."

A thought crossed his mind as he was explaining. "Would you like to see more of them?" Fushimi asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Yata, who was first completely confused by the explanation, turned his head towards the other. "Sure."

"Great, let's go then. By the looks of things, most of them are already here." He was practically beaming with anticipation as he took Yaya's hand, dragging him along in a hurried manner. Naturally that caused the smaller male to protest loudly.

Fushimi let go of him when they arrived at the conference building. The place was packed with all sorts of nationalities and blue guards. "Come on, I can get you a better view." He grinned, using his authority to smuggle Yata inside with him.

Even though his post was on the other side of the hall and far away from the commotion as he had requested, he stuck around to make sure he could introduce the nations he knew.

First to enter was a tall and broad man with light-blonde hair. He had an eery smile on his lips that seemed plastered there and he had a metal pipe in his hand. He wore a thick ogre-coloured coat and a long white scarf that made him stand out from the crowd.

Except for three lackeys that were following him around, the countries seemed to disperse and move away from him as he approached. Fushimi told Yata the nation was Russia and was quite feared for his power and cruelty.

The three lackeys that were following him were the Baltic states: Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania. They all seemed to hurry about whatever Russia told them in a panicked manner, as if the devil was on their heels…

After him entered someone of which he wasn't sure was male or female. The nation had long black hair and a red uniform(?) which made him easily identifiable as China.

Two shorter boys entered after him, a taller one behind them. The boys had a stubborn curl standing out from the side of their head and wore a blue and ogre coloured military uniform. They were North and South Italy.

The taller male had an outfit much like South Italy, also called Romano. The male who was sticking to the scowling Italian nation like glue was apparently Spain.

After the entrances of America, England, France, Germany, Prussia, Greece, Turkey and many others, the hall finally quieted down and Fushimi returned to his post with Yata by his side. "What did you think?"

Yata combed back his hair with his fingers, letting out a sigh of amazement. "Well, that was quite something…" He admitted. "I can't believe there are so many of them… And their personalities reflect their country's general attitude?" He asked, sadly not having spotted Japan in the crowd. He was curious what their own nation looked like.

"Yes. Either the population or the climate, like with Russia…" Yata nodded, the nation did seem to have an air of coldness around him. "And not even everyone came today. There's the micro nations… And the rest of the UK."

Fushimi looked around uncomfortably at the mention of the UK as if they would pop up out of nowhere at their mention. Yata didn't pay him any mind, rather wondering what those countries or nations would be like…

Yata knew now that the nations had many different personalities ranging from serious to stupid… He leaned against the wall. "It's really amazing they all exist beside us and we never even knew they existed." He chuckled. "Hell, I might even have met Japan before and have had no idea of who he really was." Yata enjoyed speculating and letting his mind wander to would's and could's.

He didn't notice Fushimi's intense gaze on him, nor that he was slowly getting closer, wondering if he could try something and if Misaki would accept it. At one point he looked up from his thoughts, finding Fushimi leaning over him, their faces only inches apart.

A blush spread on his face in shock and surprise but their attention was soon diverted as a loud and strong voice carried itself through the hallway. "I told ye, I'm Scotland, now let me in." Fushimi groaned. "Not good.." He mumbled. "Stay here." He glanced at Misaki before running off, leaving the boy to wonder what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry sir but you do not have access to this meeting." "Bollocks! I came to see me wee bro'er Artie and I'll see him if I so please." His voice became louder as Fushimi approached the pair. "My apologies mister Scotland but we cannot allow you to enter the building. You can understand we do not want to have to rebuild the location, such as what happened to the last." Fushimi spoke firmly, showing he had authority in this matter, though he knew it was little to no use against the nation.

"That was Connor's fault! I told him to keep a leash on that bloody dragon!" He stepped closer to the door, his path blocked carefully by two men from the blue king. "Let me in before ye'll really have the same outcome as the last time!" His voice now roared through the hallways as if it had been amplified and moments later the door swung open from the inside, pushing the guards aside roughly and unexpectedly. "Would you shut the bloody fuck up, we're trying to hold a meeting here!"

Arthur was not in the least surprised to see his brother, long having recognised his voice. "Artie! About time, can you believe it, these morons won't let me in!" Arthur crooked a brow. "Well, actually I can believe it. I also believe these gentlemen have stated why you aren't allowed inside. Honestly, I agree with them wholeheartedly. You bloody well know I'll end up being held responsible… Again!"

Scotland's expression changed to guilty a bit but he remained as stubborn as ever. "Oh come on, Artie… I won't do nothing, I promise. Besides, tha' was Connor's fault with that bloody dragon 'o his…"

England sighed. "And I remember you were getting into a fight with him while he was already busy holding off Fiona…" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No is no and that's the end of that. Go home."

Scott pouted, not liking his brother's verdict even though he was older than Artie. "But it's just me this time…" "For crying out loud, Scott! Shut it and get home already!" Arthur groaned and gave his sibling one last warning glance before turning around and shutting the door in his brother's face.

Yata had followed Fushimi after all, being too curious and gazed at the entire thing unfold. Fushimi turned around then, sighing in relief that the two hadn't started a full-on fight. Scotland had turned away and left to get drunk in some nearby pub, so all was well for now. Though no one could hold off a drunk Scotland either...

He hurried to return to his Misaki in quick strides but he sensed the red's energy way too closely and turned around, finding Yata hiding behind a pillar. He stepped up to the boy and spoke to him in an angered whisper. "What are you doing here, I told you to stay there! You could have gotten caught by one of my men, or worse if they had started fighting…!" He grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him along, making sure they weren't spotted.

Yata whimpered softly, wanting to see more than he already had. "But nothing happened, right? And I can defend myself if I have to…" Fushimi ignored him until they were back to his post. "Nothing happened but if it had, there had been no way for you to protect yourself and I wouldn't have been able to either! These are nations, not regular humans. You heard what happened in America, didn't you?!" Yata nodded slowly, the damage had been unlike anything he had ever seen before…

He sighed and pulled his wrist loose, sliding down against the wall to sit down. "So that was Scotland, huh…?" He mused to himself, hoping to catch more than only a glimpse of these nations. They were all just so cool in his eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, if he stuck to Fushimi he could see them again. It was worth the annoyance to him, though he had noticed, except that one little moment, that Fushimi hadn't done or tried anything yet…

He was just about to turn his head towards the other to ask if he could stick around when he saw Fushimi had not only sat down next to him but was also leaning into him, their lips barely brushing as he turned his head.

Yata was so surprised he was unable to move a few seconds before his body would react again and he crawled back a meter or two. "W-What the fuck was that for, Saru?!" His eyes were wide as he looked at an equally and both surprised and shocked Fushimi.

The latter blinked, not quite registering they almost kissed just then. He sighed and pushed his locks back from his face, only for them to fall back down. He decided it would be best to turn his attention from Misaki for now, not planning on answering him. He stared in front of him, not registering or refusing to register Misaki getting up slowly and walking up to him. The kick that sent him spinning across the floor briefly came completely as a surprise. He held his side tightly as he gazed at the other. "I said, the fuck was it for?!" Yata didn't yell but his voice was still loud.

Was that… Had a blush crept up on his little Misaki's face? He smirked at the sight. "What's that? You liked it~?" His smirk widened as he stood up, his hand on his side. Damn, that still did some damage…

"Eh?" When he realised where Saru got the idea his hands moved up to cover his darkening blush and he turned away. "Who would?!" He weakly retorted. Yata being too busy denying the thought in and of itself to notice it was Fushimi's turn to approach him.

His arms wrapped around Misaki's slender waist, pulling him closer before the boy could escape him. "You~" He whispered teasingly in his ear.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I hoped you all liked it, I had loads of fun writing this and more will be on it's way though I have exams next week so updates on all chapters will take a while... R&R~! ^^**


End file.
